


逢疯

by Waterrrrrrrr



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrrrrrrr/pseuds/Waterrrrrrrr
Summary: 正如所有人知道的那样，英国是美国的父亲，不折不扣毫无疑问。英国说不出自己哪里像美国的父亲——哪里都不像。
Relationships: America/England (Country Humans), USA/UK(Country Humans)
Kudos: 23





	逢疯

**Author's Note:**

> 短，爽，一发完

[一个人知道自己的人生后，便很难继续走下去。

英国不知道自己是怎么和美国发展到这步田地的。  
但好像，只要美国一伸手，他就一定能得到他想要的。

正如所有人知道的那样，英国是美国的父亲，不折不扣毫无疑问。英国说不出自己哪里像美国的父亲——哪里都不像。

但事情就是这样发生了。

英国只记得那天晚上美国恼怒地把他压在床上，咬着他的耳朵，喉咙深处发出低哑的警告声。  
英国好像突然失去了知觉，他看着美国解开他的衣扣，看着他把润滑液涂在他的小腹上，看着那两片嘴唇一张一合。他的瞳孔就像失去了对焦的功能一样，拼命闪烁着。  
说老实话，他有点期待美国的动作。更快地了结也更快地满足。可当美国顶进来的时候，他却突然悲痛地无法自制。这样的悲伤绝对不是毫无理由，恍如一夜决堤的洪水，浩浩荡荡的冲过来，紧紧环住英国的身体，随后他发现那是美国人坚实的双臂。  
他想流泪但双眼干涩无比，仿佛远方大陆吹过来的炎热干燥的风。他永远记得自己刚刚踏上美洲大陆的那种新奇的感觉，也永远记得在深深的森林里第一次看见那个金发身影的讶异和兴奋。  
金发男孩，或者说金发男人，正伏在他上方，那样惊奇的感觉却早已烟消云散。  
英国用力地眨了眨眼睛，被汗水打湿的头发黏在脑门上。他伸长脖子发出令人面红耳赤的喘息。美国继续在他的胸膛上吻他，低低的声音把印第安语和英语混在一起，吟唱似的叫他“父亲”。  
这是他们最像父子也最不像父子的时候。他多想叫身上这个不知轻重的小混蛋别再叫他父亲，可是删去了父子这层最有力且最唯一的联系后，就只剩下利用者和征服者的伤疤。那太过不堪一击，无论是英国还是美国，都不愿去碰。他找不到任何一个词语来代替父亲这个称呼，好像只有这样一切才是最真实最正确的样子。这么不堪丑陋的样子。  
没有人知道这场性爱的原因是什么，可能是堆积的怨恨和内疚，甚至一股浓浓的杀意，也可能只是晚餐时英国咬叉子的动作勾起了儿子的兴趣。  
美国更用力地操了进来，似乎要在里面撑出一个阴茎的形状。这一下让英国向后仰，发出更糟糕的呜咽。  
他的双腿在打颤，美国再一次收紧双臂抱住他。英国只能看见头顶的天花板在晃动，只能听见床头一下一下磕在墙壁上的声音以及自己和美国的喘息声。  
他闭上眼，任由他的大儿子在他体内鲁莽地冲撞。他的眼前出现了船只的甲板和行走的红衣军，耳边仿佛就是船帆猎猎作响，海鸥在海面上滑行发出遥远的呜呜声，还有那些高高的风帆和沉重的船锚，人们高声欢呼着迎接船只的到来，女人们穿着缀满蕾丝的衣服，老爷们抽着水烟，所有人都呼喊着自己国家威严的名字。  
那是......他不敢念出自己的旧称谓。  
好像一切都是那么突然的事，他突然了解到那样的悲伤源自何处，如此无法抑制将他冲得神志不清。  
他突然想起他从书店里走出来后，美国站在门口，帽檐压得低低的，手里捏着一份报纸，嘴里说：  
“代价。需要代价。”  
英国迅速地怀念起从前那个听话的美国，至少是不会以性爱作为威胁的美国。  
他们的关系好似疯狂而失控的车轮，在无名的道路上越走越远，载着他和美国驶进没有边境的大火。  
咕叽咕叽的水声在空荡的卧室里孜孜不倦地响起，像是在提醒他们做爱这件事本身究竟有多色情。  
一定要说这件事里有什么过于缠绵的元素，英国不得不承认，所有的情欲和控制欲都是双向的。美国的的眼神落到他眼睛里的时候，他就已经硬了。他从来没有招架住过那样凶狠露骨的眼神。  
从三个世纪以前他就能看到。  
美国顶到前列腺的时候，英国终于扔掉了脑子里像嗡嗡叫的洗衣机一样疯狂转动的东西。他除了咬住自己的嘴巴什么也顾不上。喘息不断地泄漏出来，撩拨着美国的心弦。美国人刻意地放慢了速度，在那一点上缓慢的研磨。酸胀酥麻的感觉从尾椎处向四周扩散，逼得英国咬住了床单和枕头角。火热紧致的内壁包裹着性器，在退出时甚至眷恋的向外翻。  
英国听见剧烈的心跳声，他分不清这究竟是美国的还是自己的。他干涸的双唇中间承载着一切衣衫褴褛的沉默的罪孽和嚎叫。美国向前挺动着腰，他的头发时不时蹭到英国的胸膛中间那个早已变浅颜色像淡粉的疤痕。他忽然直起身子，两只手扶住英国的侧腰，加快了速度。英国不断收紧肠壁——他快射了。那令人绝望的快感羞于启齿，蒸腾着耐心。  
年轻人大而饱满的龟头再一次碾过那敏感至极的地方时，英国射了出来。他说不出这和其他性爱有什么区别，但他从来没这么激烈地射过。他的眼前一片空白，仅剩的力气只支持他粗喘几口气。  
美国趁着他高潮的余韵，猛烈地进攻着。颠三倒四。英国夹紧了身后，想逼美国赶紧射出来，他的胸口突然一片冰凉。  
水珠打在他的伤疤上——那个伤疤来自美国，来自那匆匆的战火和每天夜里的煎熬。  
英国可以说是惊慌的抬头去看美国，他认真地凝视那两只此时被泪水盈满的冰蓝色眼睛。  
美国在哭。  
下一秒美国一个挺身，将微冷的精液送进柔软的甬道里。英国一个激灵发出一声闷哼，然后马上又去看美国。  
泪水从那双眼睛里涌出来流经脸颊和下巴，滴落在英国的身体上，和细细的汗液混杂糅合在一起。  
美国微喘着气，句子断断续续，英国的视听变得模糊，最后他清晰地，听到美国最微弱的声音，好似口腔里装满了破碎的风。那声音恍如穿越了几百年才传入英国的耳朵里，像是轻飘飘的幻觉。它突破了分崩离析后抵死缠绵藕断丝连的层层迷雾，带着海上的咸湿气息和华盛顿街上的新鲜灰尘——

“别离开我”


End file.
